


Warm Love

by River_On_Down



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_On_Down/pseuds/River_On_Down
Summary: Your decision to explore a certain amusement park changes your life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my sister, who needs more Jerry content and I am more than happy to provide! Probably the only thing il write that's happy and wholesome throughout (wow, surprise!).
> 
> Also because it's written for my sister, she/her pronouns are used in this fic!

You thought it would be all fun and games to explore an abandoned amusement park. After all, you and your big brother always talked about exploring creepy and abandoned places, how exciting and fun it could be, especially at night.

Well at first, you were dead wrong.

You had heard of Pirate's Cove many times before, it being on the list of places to go exploring. You decided that you wanted to do this one by yourself, wanting to show that you were perfectly comfortable exploring a place like this.

A place that's completely run down, booths in ruins and scrap metal sticking out of the ground; the screeching of the skeletons in their steel cages above you and the howling of the wind...

OK, you had to admit that you were a little (a lot) scared. It didn't help that it had started snowing shortly before you arrived at the park, the chill in the air seeming to add to the creepy and desolate atmosphere. Good thing you had bundled up before hand, even going so far as to wear two sweaters and a couple of scarves.

Flashlight in hand, you shine it at the sign arching over you, welcoming you to the park. You tried to imagine how it used to look back when it was open but you hadn't been here since you were a small child so you couldn't remember too clearly.

You feel sad looking around the park, seeing everything so worn down and crumbling in on itself and wished that at least an attempt was made to clean the place up.

As you're walking you see that your path splits in two, going straight and turning right. When you looked over to the right, you could've sworn that you can see someone standing at the end.

Feeling fear starting to bubble up from you, you were hesitant on whether to approach the person or not. A longer look showed that the figure wasn't moving though, not a muscle. Still feeling scared and on the verge of running away, you decided to approach the figure. For some reason the closer you got, the less scared you started to feel.

When you got a closer look at them, you looked at their face and let out a sigh of relief.

It was an android, seemingly completely frozen over and covered in a thin sheet of ice.

You recognized the model right away. An EM400. 

They were the only thing you remembered about Pirate's Cove back when it was open. To you, they were hard to forget.

You had come here on your 6th birthday with your family. You had gotten distracted by some stuffed animals hanging from a booth when you realized that your parents were nowhere to be seen. You started crying immediately, thinking that you were lost forever and that you'll be left here at the park.

One of the EM400s had seen you crying and upset and right away tried to calm you down so that you both could find your parents.

You couldn't remember his name right away but you remembered how kind he was. You also remembered how warm he was, having an iron grip on his hand the entire time so that you wouldn't get lost again. 

After 10 minutes of searching you were eventually reunited with your parents, thanking the android for helping you find them.

Looking at the poor Android now, over 10 years later you felt bad that they were left here to freeze alone. 

You know they couldn't really feel the cold but that didn't stop you from taking off one of your scarves and jacket and putting it on the android. As you were finishing up wrapping the scarf around the android, you suddenly remembered his name.

"You can keep those, Jerry. I got plenty at  
home."

~~~

A few days later, as you were heading outside, you almost tripped over something left on your doorstep.

It was a box, just a plain cardboard box except for a piece of paper taped neatly to the top, sealing the box. You opened the box first and were surprised to see a sweater with the words 'Pirate's Cove' on the front. Recognizing it as something they used to sell in the gift shops, you then unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said: 

"We thank you for showing kindness to us when other humans haven't. We would feel bad for taking something of yours without giving anything in return so we hope you'll like this. We would like it if you visited us again, maybe during the daytime so that we can properly welcome you."

From, all the Jerries at Pirate's Cove


	2. Daytime Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of days, it's time to head back to Pirate's Cove, this time during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alritey, chapter 2 my dudes! Now when it comes to writing dialogue, I'm iffy at best so I'm sorry if it seems badly written! Also yes, I put myself in as the big brother in this story. Again, this is originally written for my sister so yeah :3

There you were, laying in bed at 2 in the morning and you still couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts buzzing around your mind, keeping you awake way into the night.

It's been a couple days since your adventure at Pirate's Cove and you were still giddy about what happened afterward. You'll sometimes catch yourself reading the note the Jerries left over and over again or running your hand over the fabric of the sweater they gifted you.

You've been wearing the sweater a lot lately, loving how soft and warm it still feels despite the years spent in an abandoned park. There wasn't even any holes or tears in it to your surprise.

You sat up in bed, giving up on sleep for now and started thinking about what the note said: 

"We would like it if you visited us again, maybe during the daytime so that we can properly welcome you!"

You still couldn't believe that they wanted you to come back. It wasn't often that something like this happened, your social life being a little lacking. You told your big brother about this shortly after you found the package and they were so excited for you.

"You need to go back, you can't leave them hanging! Il even go with you if you're nervous!"

While you were grateful for their offer, you felt that you had to do this on your own, like you did that night. You had the feeling that there was something special happening here and you were more than ready to find out what that special something was.

You laid back down, trying to find a warm spot on the bed so that you could get some sleep. You wanted to head out tomorrow morning, before anyone woke up and before you could start second guessing yourself.

~~~~~~

You were glad no one in your family was a morning person, having the house to yourself while you finish up a quick breakfast. 

You stepped outside into the chilly air, pulling your beanie over your ears as you lock the door behind you. There was some activity already, some of your neighbor's androids already starting on their daily tasks.

Your family couldn't afford it's own android, them being a bit of of your guy's price range but you always wished you could get one. Not as a house cleaner or a maid but just as another person in the house, maybe even a friend. It just so happens that the model you really want was the same one as the EM400s at Pirate's Cove.

It took you a while to get to the park, the morning rush hours just starting as you got on the bus but you still made it. You stood under the arch, just like that night and hoped you didn't keep them waiting for too long. Still nervous as hell, you slowly started walking in.

The park wasn't nearly as scary in the daytime now that you were able to see everything better. The buildings didn't look as foreboding and the creeking of the cages above you didn't put you on edge like they did back then.

You reached the fork in the path where you saw the lone EM400 but when you looked there wasn't anyone in sight. You were a little disappointed but you shook it off, remembering that they could be hiding from humans who wanted to hurt them.

You kept walking until you saw a huge clearing with a carasoul right in the middle. You could see giant roller coasters and a Ferris wheel behind the carasoul, reaching up into skies. As you were imagining how they looked in working order, over in another building a couple of Jerries were peeking out the window at you and talking to each other.

~~~

"Are we sure that's the same one?"

"Yes of course! Look, she's even wearing the sweater we left her!"

"Okay but just one Jerry should greet her for now. We don't want to scare her."

~~~

You were looking at the carasoul up close, running your hand over the worn out paint and wood when you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around a bit too quickly, whacking your hand into the carasoul as you tried to back away.

"Please, don't be scared! We're sorry for sneaking up on you like this, we just wanted to make sure of who you were."

You relaxed almost immediately when he started talking, recognizing him as one of the Jerries living here. You grabbed your left hand, still throbbing from the impact with the carasoul as you tried to apologize profusely for your reaction.

"You hit your hand, does it hurt a lot?" Jerry asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, I'm okay. This kind of thing happens a lot, I'm used to it."

Still a bit worried, Jerry grabbed a handful of ice from the ground and approached you. He held out his other hand to you, wanting you to give him yours. Already feeling heat rushing to your face, you gave him your hand and watched as he took your glove off and placed the snow on your throbbing hand. Despite the chill in the air, the snow on your hand and Jerry's cold synthetic skin, you could feel yourself heating up all over. You tried not to look up at Jerry's face but he noticed your reaction.

"Are you okay? You got warm all of a sudden. We hope you aren't getting sick from the cold."

It took you a few seconds to squeek out a response to him, "No I'm not sick, don't worry."

Once the snow had somewhat melted Jerry brushed the rest off your hand, handing you back your glove.

"We're so glad you decided to come back. We wanted to greet ourselves properly and thank you for the kindness you showed."

Still feeling flustered, you explained to him: "Well, you looked so lonely standing there freezing. I remember seeing you guys when I was a kid, so energetic and friendly and..full of life. It hurt me seeing you left here to freeze after all these years, I felt I had to do something!"

"Well from the bottom of our hearts, we thank you. We wish we could do more but we are glad that you are happy with the small gift we left you."

You were about to ask something when you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. You pulled it out and saw that your brother is calling you back home, reminding you that you had plans today with them and your dad. You were reluctant to go though, wanting to talk to Jerry for just a little longer. 

Seeing you become slightly upset, Jerry's LED goes yellow as he asks you what's wrong. 

"It's nothing serious but I have to go home now."

"Let us at least walk you to the entrance, um..?"

"Y/N"

Happy to now have your name, he walks beside you as you both head towards the entrance. You tried to sneak glances at Jerry and noticed he had a big smile on his face. You were thinking of how nice his smile was when suddenly you realized that you both were already at the entrance.

As you were about to turn away, Jerry caught you in a big hug. You were surprised but quickly returned the hug, squeezing him slightly and hoping he wouldn't notice it. 

"Please come back again. We would like to have more time with you."

With those parting words, Jerry let you go and gave you a smile before walking back into the park.

When you walked far enough away from the park you lifted your scarf until it covered your mouth and started screaming and making noises. You couldn't believe all that just happened and that you were able to go through all that without melting into a puddle. With the biggest, dopiest smile on your face you returned home, already planning when you could come back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long ass chapter, wow! The most I've written! Again, feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome and yes there will be another chapter to this, don't worry! ^^


	3. Big Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally build up the courage to say what's been on your mind to Jerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Seems short (to me at least) but I think this is a nice finisher to this story so I hope everyone enjoys! ^^

You've gone to visit the Jerries everyday for the last week now. By this point they had showed you that there was more than one of them, at least 20 of them still occupied the park now. 

The first thing you noticed about all of them was that at least half of them were damaged and that all of their clothes were ripped and torn everywhere. They tried to reassure you that they were fine, gently reminding you that they were androids and didn't feel the cold but you weren't having it.

You decided to spend almost your entire paycheck on clothes and spare parts for the Jerries. You had to get everything second-hand but you knew the Jerries wouldn't mind one bit. You also had your brother sewing patches onto their Pirate's Cove uniform so that they could still wear them.

By the time a few days have passed, you had almost all the Jerries in new clothes and had found replacement parts for those who were missing things such as arms or eyes. Luckily they knew how to fix themselves because you would've had no idea where to even start.

"There has to be some way we can thank you, Y/N. We can't have you do all this for us and not pay you back!"

"No really, it's OK. I just wanted all of you to feel comfortable. The park may be run down but that doesn't mean you all have to be too."

Noting the time, you tell the Jerries that you have to go home now. You take the time to hug all the Jerries before one of them escorts you back to the entrance like they always do. As you're walking away, the Jerries start talking about ways to show their appreciation.

"We have to do something for her. Look at all she did for us!"

"Agreed. She's been so nice to us and she takes the time to come visit us every day!"

"Isn't it interesting how she still seems a bit nervous around us though?"

"Hopefully were not scaring her in anyway."

Hey, I have an idea for how we can thank her!"

All of them had the same idea at the same time, their faces breaking out in big smiles as they start gathering towards the center of the park, eager to get to work and hopefully finish their plan by tomorrow.

~~~~~

The next day you were sitting at the back of the bus, headphones on but no music playing. You didn't want anyone talking to you on the bus for 2 reasons: one, you had pretty bad social anxiety and didn't want to have to handle talking to someone on the bus; and two, you didn't want anyone bothering you while you were thinking. You've had something on your mind for a while now and wanted to figure it out without any distractions.

Since the first few days of visiting the Jerries, you've started to realize that the small crush you had may not be so small after all. They were all you could think of when you go back home and you find yourself imagining all kind of scenarios between yourself and the Jerries. Not to mention that you still blush like crazy whenever they get close to you or hug you.

It was obvious that you were falling hard for them but you wondered if they felt the same way. You didn't want to do anything until you were positive that the feeling was mutual. But how would you know that?

You asked your brother this, who's response was:

"Sometimes you gotta be ballsy, especially when it comes to something like this. I have a feeling things will go your way though."

With those words in mind, you start pumping yourself up and figuring out what you were going to say.

~~~~~

Of all the times for the bus to break down, it had to be on this day. You had to walk the rest of the way and by the time you got to the park, it was after sunset. You started to worry that the Jerries would think you'd forgotten about them, your anxiety already starting to kick up when you see lights in the distance. To you they seem to be coming from inside Pirate's Cove. Curious but still anxious, you walk quickly towards the park.

You were a bit surprised to see one of the Jerries waiting for you at the entrance. As usual he was smiling despite being out here in the cold. His smile was one of your favorite things about him and you always found it contagious.

"We have something wonderful to show you! Come with us!" Jerry then proceeds to grab your hand and lead you towards the center, clearly excited to show you something. It was always so cute when they got excited or really happy about something, sometimes they'll even start bouncing from the excitement.

It got brighter as you both walked, stopping your daydreaming as you look at what they wanted to show you. 

The carasoul that laid in the middle of the park was completely lit up, looking like it was brand new and hasn't been laying here for over a decade. You couldn't stop yourself from running your hand over the wooden figures, amazed at the sudden transformation.

"How did you guys do this? It must've taken you all night to fix this up!"

Jerry smiled, loving your reaction so far. "We wanted to do something nice for you, like you've been doing for us. We see you looking at the carasoul sometimes and figured that you'd enjoy a ride on it."

"I'd love to!" you shouted a little too loudly out of excitement. You then noticed on the carasoul a bench perfect for two people and before you could talk yourself out of it you asked quickly, "Do you want to go on with me?"

He accepts, telling you to sit down first. Jerry then starts the ride and quickly climbs on, taking his seat next to you. You noticed right away that you two were very close, the bench being a bit small and forcing you two to be practically shoulder to shoulder.

As the carasoul reached it's normal speed, you realized that now would be a perfect time to tell Jerry about your feelings for him. You were still figuring out what to say when Jerry suddenly started talking:

"These past few weeks you've come to visit us has been the best and funnest ones we've had in a long time. You've done so much for us just out of the kindness of your heart and it's something that all of us with be thankful for forever. We hope it isn't a hassle to come out and see us everyday."

You can already feel your face growing hot but it got worse when you felt Jerry slowly take your hand in his, squeezing a little when you didn't pull away.

It took some effort but you managed to get the courage to answer back: "It's no trouble at all. I like coming out here and seeing you guys. And.." you stopped there, too scared to finish the sentence.

"And what, Y/N?" 

"And..I like you. Really like you. Well I guess it would be better to say that I...love you."

You didn't have the courage to even look Jerry in the face, adrenaline already wanting you to make a mad dash for the exit. You then felt an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to Jerry. 

You were surprised and relieved to hear Jerry say that he loves you too. They've had feelings for you for a while but didn't want things to move too fast for you. 

You leaned into Jerry, resting your head against him as the carasoul made its rotations. You had the thought that you now technically had over 20 boyfriends, having all the Jerries to yourself. You didn't see that as a problem though, quite the opposite actually. You were confident you had enough love for all the Jerries and they definitely had enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only nice fluffy fic I write (unless it's something super indulgent for myself). Comments and constructive criticism always welcome and I hope this was to everyone's liking!


End file.
